


That Night In the Mirror

by this_is_not_nothing



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Noah Reid goes to the gym, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing
Summary: Dan sees a video of Noah working out and then later Noah spanks him. That's the whole thing.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 22
Kudos: 61





	That Night In the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly) pointed out that Noah's face in the rope workout video is definitely his spanking face. 
> 
> Thanks to [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness) and [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly) for the validation, hand-holding and beta.✨✨
> 
> Title is a Noah Reid lyric, ofc.

They’ve seen each other enough lately to have a routine for mornings together despite the distance—waking up slowly, checking their phones together until Noah makes them coffee. It was a little bumpy, post-Italy, figuring out how they were going to do this with Dan in LA. But they’ve settled into it, FaceTiming as much as they can when they’re apart, finding stolen stretches of days in their schedules for each other as often as they can. Dan found a perfect cabin rental between Toronto and Pittsburgh, and they spent five days there, only leaving the bed to eat. Dan had packed two books and read neither, instead memorizing the crinkles around Noah’s eyes.

They’re in LA now, having carved out a few days between the legs of Noah’s tour, making Dan’s house feel more like home with each visit. Noah’s snuggled into Dan’s chest like he always is, scrolling on his phone. Dan’s about to gently suggest they might be up to the ‘ _ Noah makes coffee for Dan’  _ portion of the morning when he sees it. Noah’s trainer posted a video of him working out with ropes, all arms swinging and concentrating hard, focused and methodical.

“Is this how you look when you spank me?” Dan asks as a joke. 

“What? What are you looking at?” Noah sets his phone down and runs his hand up Dan’s chest as he wiggles up higher so he can see Dan’s phone.

“I—Graeme posted these videos. Annie sent them to me. Said I would appreciate your  _ form _ . Which, I  _ absolutely _ do. Look at you.” Dan hears his voice get sex-low, but honestly, Noah looks ridiculously good.

“And the first thing you thought about was spanking?” Noah leans up and presses a kiss to Dan’s cheek. “I can work with that.”

Dan blushes. “Well, your arms look  _ very  _ nice.”

“Okay, Dan. Gonna go make us coffee.” 

“Wait, work with what?” Dan calls out, but Noah doesn’t answer. 

**

That night when Dan comes in from washing his face, Noah’s sitting on the edge of the bed in nothing but a pair of sweatpants, his pale torso looking the most toned Dan’s ever seen it. Noah looks good— _ really good.  _ Dan didn’t think Noah needed to go to the gym, but is certainly enjoying the results. Noah’s firmed up a little everywhere, drawing attention to all of Dan’s favorite muscles, the dip in his bicep, his thighs. All of it, really.

Dan notices the full length mirror from his closet is propped up against the wall across from the bed.

“What’s—what’s the plan?” 

“I thought I could spank you tonight.” Noah says calmly.

“Mhmm. Yup. Yes.” Dan nods, very enthusiastically. Dan wonders if Noah will spank him harder now, maybe he won’t realize how much stronger he is. 

"I’m gonna be relentless—until you’re all red and begging to come.”

Dan nods again, he is _so_ on board with this. He loves Noah’s hands on him, especially this way, in control and methodical, taking Dan apart. “And the mirror?”

“So you can see my face while I spank you. You seemed very interested in that this morning,” Noah says matter-of-factly, like he’s telling Dan what he’s ordering for dinner.

Dan blushes. “I didn’t—yeah, yes. Okay.” He thought he played it off like a joke this morning, but he couldn’t stop thinking about it, Noah’s hand coming down on his ass over and over, concentrating, giving Dan his full attention so Dan could let go. 

Noah’s spanked him before, but it’s been a while. It’s harder now that they see each other less. Dan wants this—so much—wants to let Noah take control, take what he wants. Dan knows it will be good. 

It’s always good with Noah.

Noah tilts his head to the side. “You’re sure?”

“Very sure. So sure.” Dan knows he sounds eager, and a little breathy, but he  _ is.  _ He wants this.

“Take off your clothes, please.”

Dan obeys, taking off his pajamas and tossing them on the chair in the corner. He stands there naked and half hard, waiting for Noah to tell him what’s next. He hates this part; he loves this part. Waiting, stripped down, all for Noah.

“God. You look so good. Touch yourself, get yourself hard.” Noah’s voice is gravelly and commanding.

Dan holds his hand to his mouth to lick it, and pauses, waits until Noah nods. He gets his hand just a little slick and wraps it around his cock. Noah licks his lips and Dan puts on a little show, twisting his wrist as he slides his hand up, biting his lip to keep a moan from escaping. Watching Noah watch him, it’s not long before he’s hard, his hand not quite wet enough to get him all the way there, but the roughness gives him something to focus on while he waits.

“That’s enough.” Dan stops, leaves his hand frozen where it is. Noah’s voice is low, barely a whisper. “Come over here now.” Noah pats his hand on his lap.

“Look at how good you look climbing over my lap,” he murmurs.

Dan arranges himself across Noah’s thighs and looks in the mirror. He looks awkward, laid out like this, too tall to be in this position, but he wants this anyway, wants to be laid out for Noah to take. Noah’s sweatpants feel soft against his dick, so he grinds down a little, feeling Noah’s solid muscles through the fabric.

Noah smooths a hand over David’s ass, and looks up to meet David’s gaze in the mirror. “Okay? Are you ready?”

“Mhm, yup. Very ready.”

“Do you want to count? Or would you rather I decide how many you’re going to get?”

“Can I—I’ll count the first ten? And then, you can just…” Dan trails off. Dan likes to count in the beginning, it tethers him to the moment but it’s short-lived, and then Dan likes to let go.

“We can do that.” Noah’s tone is even, as he pinches Dan’s ass. He’s looking at Dan in the mirror like he’s going to ruin him. 

The first five feel good—firm and  _ just _ heavy enough, with Noah pressing his calloused fingers into Dan’s ass before he raises his hand for the next one. Noah’s not smacking him very hard and it’s easy to keep count. Dan watches Noah’s arm swing down, sees Noah smile a little each time Dan counts out. The next five are more intense, leaving Dan gasping on  _ ten.  _

“Gonna spank you til I think you’ve had enough. Okay?”

Dan takes a breath and meets Noah’s eyes in the mirror. He knows Noah is going to make him say this part. “Yes. Spank me until you think I’ve had enough.  _ Please. _ ” The  _ please  _ is small and breathy, giving away how much Dan likes having to ask for this.

Noah smiles as he grabs Dan ass, and it’s somehow sweet and dirty. Dan whimpers a little as he thrusts into Noah’s thigh. 

“Yeah?” Noah asks, as he does it again, grabbing harder, pressing his fingers into the same skin he smacked.

“Yeah,” Dan breathes out. This is all working for him, feeling Noah’s hands on him, watching Noah touch him, watching Noah  _ look  _ at him.

“Ready?” Noah looks at Dan in the mirror, and waits until Dan whispers  _ yes please. _ Dan watches Noah’s hand come down across both cheeks. 

Dan yelps a little. He was so distracted watching Noah that the smack somehow caught him off guard, like he’s watching someone else.

Noah smacks him again, not as hard this time. Then he smacks Dan again. He  _ is _ relentless, bringing his hand down again, again,  _ again,  _ covering Dan’s ass and thighs in spanks, some hard, some not so much. Dan doesn’t know if it’s going to sting until Noah’s hand makes contact. It’s intense—watching, knowing it's coming, but not  _ knowing  _ until it’s happening. 

“God—you look so fucking good like this, laid out for me.” Noah’s voice is raspy and he punctuates the sentence with a particularly hard smack to the top of Dan’s thigh. “Taking it, being so good.” 

Noah brings both hands down twice, covering Dan’s whole ass with his broad hands. Dan was  _ absolutely _ correct, that is exactly how Noah looks when he spanks him. He’s focused and methodical and all strength and concentration. Dan can’t look away from the mirror, at Noah’s gaze on his ass, watching his hand smack Dan over and over. It’s so much, Dan grinds down into Noah, whimpering as his dick presses into the fabric of Noah’s sweatpants. Dan can feel the wet spot he’s made, and when Noah’s hand comes down again, Dan can’t help but thrust into Noah’s lap again. Noah’s hard too, pressed into Dan’s hip, and Dan shifts his hips to rub against him.

Noah's hand lands again, this time softly, pressing his fingertips into Dan’s warm skin. “You’re so red, why don’t you stand up and look?”

Dan looks at the floor and feels his himself blush. That idea of standing up, and looking at himself, while Noah watches, makes him squirm. Noah telling him to do something he doesn’t really want to do, something he finds embarrassing, is unbearably hot. 

Dan flushes, mortified and so turned on. He doesn’t want to look, but he knows he’s going to, and he thrusts into Noah’s lap again.

Noah presses his fingertips hard into Dan’s ass and then slaps his fingers down hard. “C’mon. You were being so good for me.”

Dan wants to keep being good for Noah, wants to keep doing what Noah tells him. Dan meets Noah’s eyes in the mirror and slowly stands up. Noah widens his legs and gently grabs Dan’s hips, guiding him until he’s standing where Noah wants him. “So good.” Noah whispers. “Now look.” Dan watches the muscles in Noah’s neck tense. 

_ Noah _ wants this, wants Dan to obey. Dan wants that too, wants to do what Noah tells him.

Dan looks over his shoulder, at himself. Noah was right, he is red. Without thinking he reaches back to see if his skin feels hot to the touch, gasping at the contact. His skin is hot and oversensitive, it feels so good. “Again,” Noah tells him, so Dan does, pressing a single white spot into the sea of pink Noah’s hands have left on him. 

His other hand goes instinctively to his cock, he’s so hard from all this, he _needs_ to come. Noah pinches his nipples hard—almost too hard—and Dan turns back to Noah. “Not yet.” Dan whimpers, but places his hands on his thighs, earning him Noah’s thumbs soothing his nipples.

“That’s good.” Noah leans back and looks at Dan, his gaze heavy, challenging Dan to move. Dan emits a single whiny  _ Noah  _ and grips his thighs tighter, willing himself to be good—to wait. 

“I think—you should get the lube and then get back across my lap. I’m gonna get you nice and open and so wet, and then you’re gonna ride me until we both come. Okay, Daniel?”

“Okay, Noah. Whatever you say.” Dan nods.There’s nothing Noah could say that he wouldn’t agree to.

“Whatever I say? Well, in that case—” Noah smirks and drops to his knees, licks up Dan’s cock, in one swift movement. Dan sharply inhales, it's so much, too much already and Noah’s barely started. Noah puts his mouth around Dan’s cock and sucks softly, his tongue swirling so slowly. Dan gasps and trembles slightly—he wants to move his hands, get them in Noah’s hair, push him down but he knows if he does that, Noah will stop. 

Noah sucks him at a glacial pace until he’s got Dan against the back of his throat. Dan holds his breath—he wants to come, he’s not sure if he’s allowed to. Noah holds himself like that while Dan takes a few deep breaths, working his tongue against the sensitive underside of Dan’s cock before pulling off, with the same slow sucking pressure.

Noah stands up and pulls Dan in for a kiss, his fingers pressing hard into the back of Dan’s head. Dan gasps when Noah grabs his ass, and when Noah slides his tongue into Dan’s mouth, Dan can taste himself, and that’s good too. 

Noah pulls back. “Do you remember the plan?”

Dan blinks a few times, dazed, trying to remember. “Yes. I’m supposed to get the lube.”

“Good, that’s good. Can you do that for me?”

Dan nods, any trace of self-consciousness has been wiped clean from his mind by Noah’s mouth. He grabs the lube from the bedside table, where they left it last night, and walks over to Noah.

“If I asked you to crawl, would you have?” Noah asks, as Dan hands him the lube.

Dan nods, surprised at himself. He would have. He wouldn’t have thought twice about it.

“Fuck.” Noah palms himself through his sweatpants. “Get over here, now.”

Dan scrambles to get across Noah’s lap, all the awkwardness from earlier replaced with eagerness and a hazy want. 

“Hold yourself open.” Dan doesn’t hesitate, hissing at how sensitive and warm his skin is.

“Wow—you. So good.” Dan wants to be good for Noah always, wants to feel like this forever.

Noah teases him, a slick finger trailing back and forth over his hole. Dan keeps trying to chase it, grinding into Noah’s lap, trying to get something,  _ anything,  _ “So eager.” Dan looks in the mirror, sees Noah’s smirk as he presses a finger into Dan, smooth and sudden. “Go ahead.” Dan fucks himself into Noah’s finger as best he can, but he doesn’t have the leverage, a constant reminder of how open he is, how little control he has in this position.

“Please.  _ Noah. _ I need—need more,” Dan manages to get out.

Noah slides his finger out, and drizzles more lube onto Dan, he feels it dripping down onto his balls. Noah brings one hand down on his ass and at the same time he slides two fingers into Dan. Dan bucks his hips hard and lets out a moan that sounds like it came from someone else. Noah starts fucking into him, slow and perfect with his thick fingers.

“More, please. I—I  _ need _ . Noah.” Dan’s begging, he doesn’t care—he wants this, he wants  _ more _ . Noah shifts his legs, moving Dan around just enough to get a hand under Dan’s chest, giving his nipple a pinch. Dan groans, this wasn’t what he meant, but it’s exactly what he needs. Noah gives his nipple a little twist, and presses his fingers inside Dan just so.

“Better? Do you like this? Being over my lap—taking my fingers?” Noah asks, his fingers rubbing Dan’s prostate. Dan’s basically humping Noah’s lap at this point, he couldn't stop if wanted to. His arms are getting tired in this position, holding himself open, but he doesn’t want to let go. His fingertips pressing into his still warm ass are quite possibly the only thing keeping him from coming right now.

“Okay, okay. I’m ready. Please, let me ride you now. Let me, please.”

“Look at you, you look gorgeous. So beautiful.” Dan looks over at the mirror again He looks wrecked and can see Noah’s fingers fucking him, his forearm tensing every time he presses inside Dan. Seeing himself like this, desperate and vulnerable, thrusting into Noah’s lap—it’s a lot. He should feel embarrassed, but instead he feels sexy, the way Noah’s looking at him, getting him open, pressing his dick into Dan’s hip. Noah pinches his nipple again and Dan thrusts into Noah’s leg hard and moans a little, he can’t help it. 

“God, you’re so close. Do you want to come? Want to come with my fingers in your ass, all over my sweatpants? You’ve been so good, should I let you come?” Noah asks, his voice wild and low.

“Please, please. Let me, I need to come.”

“Next time, you can ride me, so I can feel your ass rub against my thighs, still hot from my hand.” Noah shifts his leg, so when Dan’s thrusts he gets more friction, and it’s perfect. Noah’s sweatpants are soft, but his dick is sensitive from rubbing against the fabric for this long. 

“Yeah, next time. Whatever you want. Let me—I need to.” 

Noah pulls his hand out from under Dan’s chest, and Dan watches as Noah drizzles more lube on his ass. “Want to watch you take another finger and fuck my leg until you come.”

“Yes, I can take it, give it to me. I want it—Noah. Please—please.” Dan’s babbling, Noah needs to let him come. Noah adds a third finger, and the stretch is so much. Dan huffs out a groan, tries to relax and take it. 

“That’s it, take it, take it for me.” 

“Please, can I? Make me— _ please _ . I need to.” Dan’s so close, if Noah doesn’t let him… he’s not sure if he can hang on.

“You can, come on—come on me,” Noah urges him on, pressing his fingers  _ just so _ inside of Dan and then he brings his other hand down on Dan’s ass.

“Again, please—please. I—” Noah smacks Dan’s ass again, hard, and Dan’s trapped on Noah’s lap, and then he’s coming, all over himself and Noah. He forgets to breathe, fucking himself on Noah’s fingers and leg as he comes, until he’s oversensitive and gasping for air. 

He’s dimly aware of Noah maneuvering him so gently onto the bed, Dan whines in protest—this is going to make a mess, he should clean himself up. He’s not sure if he can move, though. He hears Noah open the lube, he turns his head so he can watch Noah step out of his sweatpants and wrap a hand around his cock.

“Fuck—Daniel. You were so good, all spread out for me. So desperate.”

Dan wants to make a joke about Noah being the desperate one now, but he looks beautiful, so flushed and turned on. “Come on me, come all over me, get me messy, too,” Dan urges him.

Noah straddles Dan’s thighs, pinning them together. He drags his cock over Dan’s ass and Dan can’t help but hiss a little as Noah’s leaking cock leaves a cooling trail of wetness across his over-warm skin. 

“So good,  _ god.  _ You’re perfect.” Dan hears Noah’s slick hand speed up and he arches his back, as much as he can, and then Noah’s coming all over his ass, making the low breathy groans that are Dan’s favorite—he loves how fucking overwhelmed Noah sounds.

Noah collapses onto Dan’s back, sliding one of his thighs between Dan’s legs. Dan huffs out a breath when Noah lands on him, but it’s good, having Noah’s compact body pressing into him from shoulder to ankle.

“That was—” Noah trails off, pressing little kisses into Dan’s shoulders.

“Yeah—it was,” Dan whispers. “I never thought I’d be this invested in your fitness journey.”

“Dan Levy, now starring in the role of supportive boyfriend,” Noah teases.

“I  _ am _ supportive.” Dan tries to sound as indignant as he can when he’s naked and fucked out with Noah sprawled on top of him.

“I know, baby.” Noah rolls off him and gets a hand around the back of Dan’s head, pulling him in for a kiss. “You are.”


End file.
